Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm
"Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm" is an episode from season two. In this episode, the Alaskan Bull Worm threatens Bikini Bottom. Synopsis In the middle of the night, an unseen creature lurks into Bikini Bottom and causes havoc, taking gigantic bites out of everything in sight. Soon it appears at SpongeBob's house and decimates the pineapple, SpongeBob waking up just in time to see the beast. The next morning at the Krusty Krab, he tells the frightened crowd of the Alaskan Bull Worm. They agree that they need a plan to protect themselves from the monster. Patrick suggests physically pushing Bikini Bottom to a safer location, but this idea is immediately discarded. Among the other suggestions is that someone should take on the wotm, and that someone willing to do the job turns out to be Sandy. She shows the crowd that her tail has also been eaten by the worm, and vows to go defeat it to get her tail back. Nearly everyone cheers, but SpongeBob is terrified and asks Sandy to reconsider. Sandy doesn't stay to listen to his pleas and rushes out, so SpongeBob goes after her. The townspeople then decide, as a backup plan, to start shoving the city out of harm's way. SpongeBob catches up to Sandy and again tries to to dissuade her from her crusade. Sandy scoffs at his fears, sure of her own strength and of the need to retrieve her tail. SpongeBob meekly informs her that he's the one who has her tail, but when she asks to see it, all he can produce is a paperclip and a piece of string. Nevertheless, he keeps trying to stop her from proceeding. Nothing he does slows her down, so he begs her to give up, that she has no idea what she's up against. Sandy, annoyed at SpongeBob's constant worrying, commands him to agree that there's no animal too big or dangerous for her to handle. They reach a large, moist cave that seems to be the lair of the worm, and against SpongeBob's protestations, Sandy heads inside to do battle with the creature. She manages to wrangle the wriggly monstrosity and tie it in a knot, proudly presenting it and her reunited tail to SpongeBob. He timidly points out that what she's defeated is not the Alaskan Bull Worm, but rather its tongue. After contemplating the fact that the cave itself is the worm, Sandy sagely decides to hightail it. The giant worm gives chase, but even as SpongeBob and Sandy run for dear life, SpongeBob can't help but point out he was right all along, coercing Sandy into admitting it. Still needing a way to escape, Sandy takes the paperclip and string SpongeBob showed her earlier and uses them to snag a branch of coral. She swings them out of the charging worm's path, leaving it to hurtle off a cliff. Sandy and SpongeBob congratulate themselves and head off to inform the town of the worm's defeat. Meanwhile, the townspeople have finished moving the city to the bottom of the cliff and give a cheer thinking it's perfect, just as the plummeting worm lands right on top of it, destroying it, and utters a pitiful "Ow." Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes